


Cry Me A River

by xspike4evax



Series: Song Titles Series [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus watches the results of his handiwork following the death of Jenny Calander</p><p>Artist: Ella Fitzgerald</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry Me A River

Cry Me A River 

Through the leafy canopy of trees in Buffy's front yard Angelus watched Willow cradle the phone to her ear. It was easy to pinpoint the exact second she knew the gypsy was dead by the way her face crumpled and she sagged against the wall for support; tears, sweet and bitter running down her cheeks. 

He watched Buffy's face turn ashen, silent tears of delicious misery clinging to her lashes. She stared ahead unseeingly a cloud of despair hanging over her. 

Even from the yard Angelus could taste the suffering and heartache pouring from the two girls and he smiled at a job well done.


End file.
